<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Efforts by Pippinpaddleopsicopolis (Barnable)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26538466">Sweet Efforts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barnable/pseuds/Pippinpaddleopsicopolis'>Pippinpaddleopsicopolis (Barnable)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whenever I'm Around You [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ATLA WLW Week 2020, Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Day Six: Sci-Fi AU | Secret Relationships / Fake Dating, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Happy Azula (Avatar), POV Azula (Avatar), Party, Post-Canon, Zuko &amp; Jin Are Good Friends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:40:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26538466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barnable/pseuds/Pippinpaddleopsicopolis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sick of Zuko's advisors suggesting she take a man with her to events, Azula recruits one of her brother's friends to help. Ironically, it turns out Zuko has really great taste in women.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azula/Jin (Avatar), Jin &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whenever I'm Around You [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>AtLA WLW week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet Efforts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“For the last time, I do not need a <em>man </em>to accompany me tonight.”</p><p>Against all odds, there were a lot of things that Azula liked about living in the palace. Sure, it brought back some bad memories, but overall, she missed her home and she loved being back there. But Zuko’s advisors and servants were a heavily mixed bunch. Some of them were great, and some of them made her want to return to her murderous ways. Most namely, the assholes who thought she needed to bring a <em>man</em> to the banquet that evening.</p><p>“We’re not trying to pressure you into a relationship, Princess Azula,” said the dumbass, sighing when she rolled her eyes again. “We just think it would look better to the people if you were to attend the banquet with a guest, so they can see how you’re able to be intimate with people now.”</p><p>“Well fine, whatever, but why does it have to be with a <em>man</em>? Why couldn’t I just bring Mai or Ty Lee?”</p><p>“Because bringing your friends isn’t <em>quite </em>what we mean by intimate, and I believe the rest of the council already knows they’re partners.”</p><p>“So, it’s fine for them to bring a woman?” Azula crossed her arms challengingly, her gaze shifting down the hall. An opportunity was walking towards them, and she wasn’t about to give it up. After all, it wasn’t like the man was in any position to <em>refuse </em>a same-sex relationship. Unless he wanted to be fired, that is. “All right, I hear you, but I’m not bringing a man. You see, I’m a lesbian.”</p><p>“Okay.” He made a face. “I’m not quite sure what that has to do with you bringing someone for show, but—”</p><p>“This is my girlfriend. That’s what it has to do with it.”</p><p>Jin was rightfully confused when Azula grabbed onto her wrist and quite literally dragged her into the conversation, but she didn’t say a word. She was clearly still afraid of Azula, at least on some level, though she never admitted to it. Not that they’d seen each other many times before, that is. She’d visited twice before to see her friend Zuko—this being the third time; the second she was invited to the wedding, and the first was when the poor girl heard actually about Zuko’s engagement and traveled across the world to ask whether she’d turned him gay—and they’d only spoken in passing.</p><p>Still, she knew a lot about Jin. They might have lived on opposite sides of the world, but Zuko spoke about her a lot. He exchanged letters with her almost as often as he did with Sokka and Iroh when they were away, and Azula took that as a good sign. If nothing else, Jin would be kind enough to go along with her scheme for one night. Just so she wouldn’t have to sit with whatever pretentious man they wanted to stick with her for the appearances.</p><p>“Oh, right, that’s me,” said Jin awkwardly, waving with the fingers on her left hand. No wonder her and Zuko got along so well. “I’m Princess Azula’s girlfriend. Definitely. We are so going out. Remind me how long it’s been?”</p><p>“A few months, of course.” Azula, thankfully, had the world’s greatest poker face and didn’t skip a beat as she laced her arm around Jin’s. “You’re so silly, always forgetting. We met when she came to visit Zuzu a few months ago and we really bonded. We started long distance with letters, but it’s been so nice to be with her in person the last few days. Right, dear?”</p><p>“Yeah, absolutely. I was getting tired of only being able to kiss you with x’s and o’s.”</p><p>“Anyway, she’s my girlfriend, so.” Azula didn’t even bother to point out the mistakes with what she said. “I’m not going to be needing any <em>man</em> to accompany me tonight. I have it all covered right here, but thanks for your concern. I don’t need it anymore. You’re dismissed. Now. Get lost.”</p><p>The man scrambled away without another word, simply nodding to express that he got the point. Azula waited until he was well out of earshot to drag Jin off again, ignoring the little squeal she made as they stumbled down the hall. Rather than speaking right there, she pulled her into one of the empty meeting rooms, glancing around to check that it was empty before she explained.</p><p>“Sorry about that,” she said, almost confused by her own words. “These assholes have been trying to get me to go with some pretentious noble prick all week and I am sick of it. I know we don’t know each other that well, but I would much rather sit next to you for a few hours than have to deal with some arrogant ass talking my ear off all evening.”</p><p>“Oh, I understand.” Jin didn’t look like she did quite, but it wasn’t exactly the easiest thing to relate to, considering she was far from royalty. “And I don’t mind, I’d like to sit next to you too. I don’t know a lot of people here yet, so it might be nice to have you showing me around.”</p><p>“Excellent. I’ll meet you outside the banquet hall ten minutes before it’s scheduled to begin. Will you be there?”</p><p>“Absolutely.”</p><p>With that, they parted ways; Azula heading back over to get her hair and makeup done, while Jin went wherever guests go to prepare. It wasn’t necessarily the best arrangement in the world, but she appreciated the fact that Jin was willing to go along with it. At least, right up until the point when the banquet was about to begin and Jin still wasn’t there. So much for ‘absolutely’ meeting up ten minutes before the doors opened.</p><p>Azula paced back and forth around the corner, refusing to become one of those people who stood around awkwardly and greeted everyone because they were too pathetic to just give up and go inside on their own. A few people did spot her, but she always made the excuse of adjusting her dark red dress or fixing up her topknot when they acknowledged her with a wave, a smile, or the occasional glare.</p><p>Thankfully, Jin did not stand her up, and arrived a few minutes later. Azula immediately wanted to yell upon hearing her voice behind her but froze in her place when she laid eyes upon the woman. She was wearing a deep green dress with luxurious gold trim, her hair done up into a spectacular Earth Kingdom do. Her makeup was soft but immaculate, accentuating and highlighting all the best parts of her face.</p><p>“So sorry I’m late,” said Jin, her tone truly apologetic. “I got a little twisted around in the halls and then I found this kind servant who wanted to bring me here but his shirt was torn from an accident earlier, and so I offered to stitch up the sleeve, and—”</p><p>“It’s all right, Jin.” Somehow, Azula found it in her to be forgiving, gently setting a hand on her shoulder. Jin smiled, her slightly imperfect teeth beaming through her lips. “Let’s just go in now before everyone starts to wonder where I am. I don’t want people to think I’ve bailed out of another event.”</p><p>Jin was kind enough not to ask about the comment, and simply wrapped her arm around Azula’s before they walked into the room. Inside, the banquet hall was bursting with people, to the point where you could barely see the decor over the crowds. Azula only smiled to Mai and Ty Lee when she saw them at a distance, barely acknowledging the other people who tried to speak with her. She had no intention of wasting her time on inconsiderate assholes that night.</p><p>They made a quick stop to greet Mai and Ty Lee—Azula had filled them in on the situation while doing their makeup earlier—and made their way around the room. As the princess, Azula did have to make a decent impression on everyone, so she wanted to make sure everyone saw her before retreating into the corner to hang out with her friends for the better part of the evening.</p><p>About halfway around the room and following far too much small talk with the politicians from various nations, Azula finally came across another face she didn’t hate speaking to. Zuko didn’t notice them at first, as he was too busy speaking with some old guy from the Earth Kingdom, but he turned around the moment Azula cleared her throat; his face lighting up when he looked to find both Azula and Jin standing across from him.</p><p>“Hey!” He went in for a hug with Jin but kept his distance with his sister. Azula appreciated that. She was not a fan of hugs. “I was wondering where you two were. I didn’t know you were such good friends. You don’t usually let people touch you like that, Azula.”</p><p>“Yeah, well, it’s different for my girlfriend,” said Azula casually, glancing over her shoulder. She rolled her eyes at someone who made a face at her, refusing to bow down to their attitude. “How are things going?”</p><p>“Fine, they’re fine. What do you mean, girlfriend? I didn’t even know you <em>liked </em>girls. Either of you.”</p><p>“What?” It was Jin who crossed her arms, one of Azula’s hands still latched onto her. “You don’t have a problem with that, do you? I made you gay, you made me gay. I don’t see how it can’t work both ways around.”</p><p>“For the last time, you did not turn me gay!” His tone was nothing but amused, and Azula had the feeling it was a running joke in the letters they exchanged. “I was confused and closeted, and you were really, really nice, I just didn’t know what I wanted. Which was apparently a husband, but you know, sixteen-year-old me wasn’t all that great at figuring things out.”</p><p>“Did I hear you say you wanted a husband?” Sokka’s arms were around Zuko’s shoulders without any warning, clinging to him and pressing a kiss to his temple. Zuko let out a sigh, but the curl at the edge of his lips gave away his real feelings. “I might be able to arrange that. How would you feel about marrying a guy from the Water Tribe?”</p><p>“Cut it out, Sokka, we’ve been married for two years.”</p><p>Sokka only smiled when Zuko reached a hand up to pat his cheek, not pulling out of his grasp. Admittedly, their closeness was something Azula desired. She loved the way they were able to be so open and comfortable with each other, and even though she’d never really been great showing affection or physical contact, she liked the idea that one day, she could.</p><p>“Okay, we should probably keep moving,” said Zuko. He peered around the room, one hand reaching up to lace his fingers around Sokka’s. “I haven’t found the Earth King yet and I don’t think he would like it if I went the whole evening without speaking to him.”</p><p>“Hey, relax, babe.” Sokka pressed a kiss to the top of Zuko’s head, playing with his fingers gently. “It’s been like, twenty minutes. We have the whole evening ahead of us to deal with that shit. Let’s just go get you a drink, all right?”</p><p>“I am not drinking. Did you not just hear me say that the fucking Earth King is here?”</p><p>“I did, but <em>I </em>need a drink and I really think just <em>one </em>would help you loosen up. Come on, just to calm the nerves. You can’t talk to everyone if you’re having an anxiety attack. Come on.”</p><p>Zuko rolled his eyes but let Sokka take his hand to guide him away. He made a face to Azula and Jin, waving as Sokka dragged him through the crowds over to the refreshments. Once they were gone, Azula turned to look at Jin, who was slightly pink in the face. It took a moment for Azula to realize <em>why </em>exactly she looked like that, but once she did, she only laughed.</p><p>“Don’t worry, we weren’t interrupting anything,” she said, already leading Jin to continue their walk around the room. “They have absolutely no regard for other people. We’ve tried to get them to dial down on the PDA but believe me, it doesn’t work.”</p><p>“Oh, I get it.” Jin nodded, her gaze shifting to look at the crowds all around them. “I think it’s really nice that they’re so comfortable with each other. I’ve been on a few dates before, but I’ve never really had that with anyone.”</p><p>“Yeah? Well, at least you’ve been on real dates. I’ve kissed one guy, and I damn near burned down his house afterward.”</p><p>Her laugh was too perfect for words. “Don’t tell anyone but, in all honesty, none of my dates have been that great. I mean, Zuko was really nice and everything, but if I’m telling the truth, he’s not the only one who turned out to be gay.”</p><p>“No shit.” Azula smirked, glancing around the room one more time. At that point, nearly everyone had seen them at least in passing, and she felt comfortable that she had enough witnesses to her presence that she didn’t have to stand in the middle of the crowd anymore. “You want to go outside for a minute? All this mingling is fucking exhausting.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Azula had no intentions of leaving the banquet completely, she just wanted a few minutes of peace and quiet before she returned to find her friends. She led Jin out of the banquet hall, stopping only to wave to a few more important figureheads on the way out. They made it into the hall within a few minutes, and Azula kept her arm around Jin’s even once they were out of sight. She wasn’t the worst to spend time with.</p><p>They went out to the nearest balcony, finally pulling apart when they moved to walk up to the railing. Azula let out a sigh as she stared down to the courtyard, Jin shuffling her feet awkwardly before she leaned against the railing beside Azula. It was a little chilly outside that evening but still warmer than most other places; the cool breeze blowing in their hair and tickling the tips of their fingers on the cold, smooth surface.</p><p>“Thanks for pretending to be my date for this thing,” said Azula, glancing over to Jin. She wasn’t <em>great </em>at saying ‘thank you’, but she wanted to give it a try. Just the one time. “I know it was pretty spontaneous earlier, you just happened to be there when I was arguing with that piece of shit.”</p><p>“Like I said, it’s really no problem.” Jin smiled, her lip gloss shining in the moonlight. “It was nice of Zuko to invite me to this thing, but I don’t really know anyone here, to be honest. I know we don’t get along all that well or whatever but… it’s been nice hanging out with you so far. It makes it a little easier to be in this place. Not that I don’t like it, it’s just unfamiliar, you know?”</p><p>“I know. I was gone for two years and when I came back, it was like everything was different. I don’t blame my brother of course, I’d want to purge the palace of our bastard father too, but it was like a dream. Like, everything I saw was slightly off from where it was supposed to be, and everyone working there was new. Well, not everyone, but enough that I couldn’t recall a damn name.”</p><p>“Did you know anyone’s names <em>before </em>you were sent away?”</p><p>“That’s beside the point.” Though she should’ve been annoyed, Azula found she could only chuckle. What the hell was this girl doing to her? They hadn’t spent more than two hours together in total and yet she was cracking her like no one else. “Anyway, I wanted to say that I’m sorry. For what you went through because of the Fire Nation and if I was cold to you in the past. I tend to do that to everyone.”</p><p>“It’s okay, I understand.” She smiled for a moment, turning her gaze back out to the courtyard. “I know a lot of people hate you, but honestly, I never really thought you were to blame. You’re only my age. You were fourteen when your dad was trying to take over the world. I don’t know if I would’ve done the same thing as you, but I can’t imagine how scary that was. It’s not an easy position to be in.”</p><p>“No, it really wasn’t. But that doesn’t excuse my actions. If there’s anything I can do for you or your family, please let me know. Or Zuko, if you haven’t already. I know he’s showered people in reparations but I’m trying to do my part too. It’s a step in the whole recovery thing.”</p><p>“Well, there is one thing, I think, maybe you could do.” Azula looked up quickly, turning to meet her eyes. Jin poked her fingers together awkwardly, biting down on the corner of her lip. “See, back when I was crushing on Zuko, I was being really obvious, and he didn’t get it. Now, I’m being a little less obvious, but there’s someone else I think is really cute and I’m not sure how to tell them or if they would feel the same way.”</p><p>“Oh. Er, as I’ve been on exactly one date, like I mentioned, I’m probably not the best person to discuss this with. I mean, if it were me, I’d probably just kiss them and deal with the consequences, but—”</p><p>Azula didn’t get the chance to finish her thought before Jin’s lips were on hers. They were soft, moving in just the perfect way to let Azula ease into the kiss without panicking. It was the first time she’d kissed anyone in years and the first time she’d ever kissed a woman, and it was perfect. She placed her hands on either side of Jin’s face, trying to mimic the affection she’d seen others giving each other before.</p><p>They didn’t pull apart for a wonderful thirty seconds, just being close and holding each other’s hands when Azula lowered hers and Jin pulled her fingers from around her back. When they finally parted, Azula bit down on her lip, while Jin smiled and turned back to the courtyard again. Azula slid over to stand beside her, but didn’t say anything at first, not wanting to break the silence until she was sure she found the right words.</p><p>“Hey, Jin?” she started softly.</p><p>“Yeah?” Jin sounded almost afraid, as if she expected Azula’s rejection.</p><p>“I don’t mean to alarm you, but I think you might have turned another one of your dates gay.”</p><p>The laugh that came out of Jin’s mouth was one of the most beautiful sounds she ever heard.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>